


Christmas Celebration

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: What happened after the Christmas Party





	

The holiday party had cleared out about 10 minutes ago, Eskild has went out to a gay bar after the party and dragged Linn with him, after insistent begging and getting her drunk enough to be a little carefree and compliant with his request. Isak remained in the kitchen, throwing out red solo cups and emptying out half empty beer cans. Even was in his room, he had cleared out of the living room about an hour before the party ended as he was getting tired and needed a little time to rest and to himself. After Isak wiped the counters down and tied up the garbage bag filled with cups and cans, he turned off the kitchen light and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Hopping out of the shower, he dried himself, tying his towel around his waist and quietly made his way into his room to not wake Even. The lights were off, with only a bit of light peeking through from the window from outside street lights. He looked at Even sleeping and went to his closet, to grab some pajamas.

"Babyyy", he heard a groggy voice called. He turned around and looked at sleepy eyed Even. Even was holding his hand out, gesturing for him to join him, "Come here."

Isak abandoned looking for his pajamas, his towel remaining on his waist and lied down next to Even, as they enjoyed a moment of silence staring at each other.

"You okay?" Isak asked caressing Even's cheeks, playing with the bits of his hair that lied near his ear. Even smiled lightly and nodded, "How was the rest of the party?"

"It was good, Vilde and Magnus were hitting it off and we just drank and danced a bit. It was nice." He answered.

"Im sorry I left a bit early, you know-- I enjoyed it, it was just... I needed a bit of quiet." He said, hopping him leaving for a bit didnt dampen Isak's enjoyment of the party.

Isak shook his head continuing to graze his fingers upon his cheek and down his neck softly and lovingly, "You dont need to explain, I get it." He lightly kissed his lips. Even looked down at Isak's body and ran his hands up and down his chest, "Are your roommates here?"

They made sensual eye contact and lightly shook his head as Even unloosened the towel from around his waist. He leaned over so he was slightly hovering over Isak and buried his face in his neck, "You look so fucking good right now."

Isak whimpered and pulled his face away to make eye contact with Even, "I dont know when they are coming back home, I dont know if we should--" Even interrupted his sentence by kissing his lips suddenly. He grabbed hold of Isak's cheek and continued to passionately kiss him. He moved his hand down to completely remove the towel from Isak's body and took off his own shirt.

"Is that why you napped earlier?" Isak joked, "To have enough energy for this?"

Even giggled and raised his eyebrows and nodded before diving back in for a kiss. Isak wrapped his legs around Even's waist and ran his hands up and down Even's back. He pulled back from the kiss to look down in between their bodies and unbutton Even's pants and leaned up to pull them down completely. 

Even kissed down Isak's chest, giving his nipples a bit of attention before continuing down his abdomen. He looked up at Isak as he kissed down his navel and took his dick in his hand. He gave it a couple stroks before engulfing it in his mouth. 

"F-fuck, Even." He licked his lips, looking down and grabbed Even's hair. His head fell back against the bed as Even continued to pleasure him. Isak let out little moans and groans every now and then while Even continued to pleasure him. "E-even" Even looked up, mouth still working its movements as he heard Isak lightly say, "Come here, please." He whimpered. Even stopped his movements and went up to kiss his boyfriend. Isak moved to give soft kisses to Even's neck and reached down in between them to stroke Even's dick under his underwear, "Fuck me, please."

Even nodded and rid himself of his underwear. He climbed off the bed quickly to grab the pack of condoms that Isak kept near his clothes. He climbed back on the bed as he pulled one out. While he was getting it out of the box and ripping it out of the package, he caught Isak staring at him, dazed out.

"You okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Even asked.

Isak shook his head lightly, "Nothing, its just--I'm so lucky to have you. Thats all." Even smiled and leaned down to peck Isak's lips. He slid the condom on his dick and put a bit of lube on himself. He hovered over Isak, one arm resting beside his head and the other guiding himself into his boyfriend.

He watched Isak's face as he slowly pushed into him, and his mouth slowly fell open and let out the softest but sensual moan he could of imagined it. After he pushed all the way in, Isak groaned and pulled Even's body closer to his. He kissed his boyfriend as Even thrusted into him.

Isak pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around the neck, "Love you"  He muttered. As if Even wasnt already putting all his passion into this, that only heightened his emotions at the moment as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, moving faster with the minute.

"Jesus, that feels good." Isak groaned, "Faster. Please, baby" Even listened to his boyfriend and picked up the pace even more as Isak continued to moan loudly, groaning out his boyfriend's name. 

They suddenly heard the front door slam shut and the voices of  Eskild and Linn coming home from the party, talking among themselves. Even looked down at Isak, "You have to be quiet now, okay?"

Isak licked his lips and nodded as Even continued his thrusts again, working himself up to the pace they were at when he stopped. Isak leaned his face into Even's neck, heavily breathing, "I'm gonna cum, dont stop please."

Even continued to thrust roughly into him as Isak yelled out a, "Even." and Even moved his head to look back at him, "As hot as that was, you need to be quiet, babe."

"Im sorry, I-im trying." Isak responded out of breath. "Just--keep going."  Even continued to pound into Isak and Isak felt the build up in his lower belly and bit his lip roughly, gripping Even's hair as he came along his chest. He lied there, exhausted, heavily breathing until Even finished inside him. Even collapsed on top of Isak and buried his face in his chest. Once his breathing regulated, he pulled out of Isak, with a slight whimper from Isak, and got rid of the condom. He lied next to Isak and kissed his cheek, "You alright?" 

Isak smiled softly and nodded, "Just tired."

Suddenly he heard a voice other than his and Even's say, "So am I so please shut up with moaning Even's name. Thanks." 

Isak froze, realizing the voice was Eskild from outside the door. Isak groaned and blushed, hiding his face in Even's neck. "Sorry Eskild, we're done." Even yelled back. Even laughed and kissed Isak's cheek, "Its okay, dont be embarrassed."

Isak pouted and Even kissed his lips, "Go to sleep, love you."

"Love you too." He replied as Even cuddled him into his chest. 

 


End file.
